I'm Dreaming of a Frozen Witch Part 1
by ChandaK562
Summary: What happens when you combine a witch and snow? A Zelda hurt/comfort story.
1. Default Chapter Title

# **I'm Dreaming of a Frozen Witch Part 1**

"Zelda, where are you going?" Hilda said as she spotted her sister heading for the door. "Those Nobel people are going to be here in an hour!"

"I know, Hilda, but I need to pick up a book that finally arrived for me at the library and I really ought to stop by the school and see Willard. I've been neglecting him horribly lately. Don't worry. I'll be back in plenty of time," Zelda said as she pulled on her coat and headed out of the door.

"I don't know why Zelda wastes her time with Willard Kraft," Hilda grumbled as she headed into the kitchen. She just hoped that her sister hurried so that she didn't get stuck entertaining her boring friends.

********

Zelda hurried up the sidewalk of Westbridge High with her mind on her impending guests. She hoped that she had enough refreshments for them. She wanted to make a good impression so that she would have support when she submitted her next grant proposal. She noticed the deep snowdrifts along the edge of the walk and wondered why the janitor hadn't done a better job of clearing things. Just then, her foot slipped on the icy sidewalk and she fell, twisting her ankle and landing on her hand as she crashed into one of the snowdrifts.

She lay there for a moment in a daze before she shook her head to clear it and tried to pull herself to her feet. Pain shot through her hand and ankle as she moved them and she fell back. There was no way that she was going to get out of the drift on her own. She tried to point herself back home but when she raised her finger, nothing happened.

'What's wrong with my magic?' she thought. Just then she remembered hearing a snap when she fell and she realized that her finger must have been broken in the fall. Her magic would be out until the broken bone had been set.

"Help! Someone help me!" Zelda cried. Her only hope now was that someone would hear her and help her out of the drift. She screamed for what felt like hours but was probably only fifteen minutes before she realized that all of the students were in class and no one would be passing this way for hours. She was going to be stuck there until Hilda realized that she was missing and either called Willard or came looking for her. Until then, she would have to try to protect herself from the cold. Even though it was painful to move, she curled up into a ball and wrapped her arms around her head. That would at least keep her from loosing a bit of body heat. She just hoped that Hilda realized that something was wrong soon.


	2. Default Chapter Title

# **I'm Dreaming of a Frozen Witch Part 2**

Willard Kraft was sitting in his office looking through the school records to find more students that he could give detention to when his phone rang. "Willard Kraft," he said as he picked up the phone.

"Where's my sister?" Hilda demanded as soon as she heard Willard's voice. She had been waiting for Zelda to come home for almost two hours now. All of her egghead friends were there and Hilda was about to die of boredom, not to mention the fact that they had already gone through the snacks that Zelda had prepared for them, forcing Hilda to zap in treats.

"Hilda? Why are you asking me where Zelda is? I haven't seen her in nearly a week. I was meaning to drop by this afternoon but..."

"What? Zelda was going to drop by the school to visit you for some reason that I can't begin to understand. What do you mean you haven't seen her?"

"I haven't seen her. I've been in my office all day and she certainly hasn't been here," Willard said. Just then he remembered Sabrina. Maybe she knew where her aunt was. "I'll see if I can find her though."

"Miss Spellman, please report to my office immediately!" Willard called out over the intercom as soon as he hung up the phone.

"What? What did I do?" Sabrina grumbled as she picked up her books and headed off to the office. It wasn't fair that Mr. Kraft could persecute her for absolutely no reason.

"Miss Spellman, have you seen your Aunt Zelda today?" Willard said as soon as Sabrina came in the door.

"Not since breakfast this morning. Why?" Sabrina asked. She was relieved that she didn't seem to be in trouble after all.

"Your Aunt Hilda just called looking for her. It seems that she was planning to drop by the school today but I haven't seen her. Do you have any idea where she could be?"

Sabrina was about to answer when Valerie came hobbling in. "Mr. Kraft, here's my note for being late today. I had to go to the dentist," she said as she handed him a piece of paper, "Could I call my mother now? I think that I need to go to the emergency room."

"Val, what happened to you?" Sabrina asked.

"I fell on the sidewalk. Janitor Bob didn't salt it so it's covered with ice," Val muttered. "Mr. Kraft, can I call my mother?"

Willard didn't answer. He was wondering if Valerie's statement about the sidewalks might explain what happened to Zelda. He stood up and headed for the door leaving Sabrina and Val wondering what in the world was going on.


	3. Default Chapter Title

# **I'm Dreaming of a Frozen Witch Part 3**

Willard hurried down the walk looking for any sign of Zelda. Miss Burkhead was right about the condition of the walks. They were like a skating rink and Willard had to struggle to stay on his feet. Just then he spotted a disturbed drift of snow and footprints that ended nearby. He hurried over as quickly as he could and peered down into the drift. The first thing that he saw was the brown of a coat and then he spotted dead white skin and blonde hair.

"Zuzu?" he whispered as he knelt down and eased her out of the drift. Her eyes were closed and he didn't think that she was breathing. "Zelda? Wake up!" he called as he frantically shook her shoulders and a second later she gasped and her eyes opened.

"Will.... Willard?" She mumbled as she started to shiver violently.

"It's alright. Let's get you inside," he whispered as he gathered her into his arms and hurried into the school as fast as he could go. Students stopped to stare at the sight of their normally straightlaced vice principal hurrying in with a soaking wet and almost frozen Zelda in his arms but Willard ignored them. "Miss Spellman, teachers' lounge, now!" he called as he passed by his office.

"What's going.... Aunt Zelda?!" Sabrina cried as she came out of the office and spotted her aunt in Willard's arms. She darted down the hall and caught up with him just as he hurried into the lounge and deposited Zelda on the couch. "Mr. Kraft, what happened?"

"She fell and ended up stuck in a snowdrift. I'm going to fire Janitor Bob when I get my hands on him!" he grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Zelda and held her tightly to try to comfort her as she shivered. "Miss Spellman, go and find some blankets. She needs to be wrapped up."

Val appeared in the doorway as Sabrina darted out. "Mr. Kraft, what's going on?" she asked just as she caught sight of Zelda.

"Miss Burkhead, go and get the nurse," Willard ordered. He was really concerned about Zelda. Her eyes were open but they had a glazed appearance and as far as he could tell, she didn't really know where she was.

Val hobbled out as fast as she could go as Sabrina came in with a pile of blankets that she had zapped up in the nearest bathroom. "Aunt Zelda?" she whispered as she hurried over to her aunt. She didn't look good at all. "Mr. Kraft, I think I better call my Aunt Hilda," she said as Willard took the blankets and started to wrap Zelda with them.

"Fine," Willard muttered. He knew that Hilda didn't like him but right now he was sure that Zelda needed her sister. He just wished that he knew whether or not he should have Sabrina call 911 as well.


	4. Default Chapter Title

# **I'm Dreaming of a Frozen Witch Part 4**

"Aunt Hilda?" Sabrina cried as soon as Hilda picked up the phone.

"Sabrina, what's going on? Where's Zelda?" Hilda asked. She didn't like the paniced tone in her niece's voice.

"Aunt Hilda, you need to come to the school now! Aunt Zelda's hurt. She fell and she's been laying outside in a snowdrift for who knows how long." Sabrina said as she watched Mr. Kraft holding her aunt and rocking her in his arms. The look in Zelda's eyes really frightened her.

"What? I'll be right there!" Hilda cried as she hung up the phone and headed towards the door. She would have to take the car or else the mortals would get suspicious. "Salem, entertain Zelda's friends!"

"Mr. Kraft, is she alright?" Sabrina asked just as the school nurse came hurrying followed by Valerie.

"What happened here?" the nurse asked as she hurried over to Zelda and started to examine her.

"She fell on some ice and wound up in a snowdrift," Willard said as the nurse knelt by the couch and slipped a hand under the blankets to feel Zelda's pulse. "We don't know how long she might have been out there."

"Is she going to be okay?" Sabrina whispered as the nurse got her thermometer and carefully inserted it into Zelda's ear.

"It looks like she's lucky," the nurse said with a smile a few moments later when she checked the reading on the thermometer. "Her temperature is only 93 so she shouldn't need to go to the hospital. She does need to get out of those wet clothes though."

"I think the girls' gym teacher might have something that we could get her into," Willard said.

"I'll go and ask her," Valerie said as she hobbled off as Harvey and Ms. Quick came in. The news about some sort of problem in the teachers' lounge was all over the school and they wanted to know what was going on.

"Mr. Kraft, what happened?" Ms. Quick asked as she stared at Zelda and wondered if she should run back to her class to get the first aid kit that she always carried.

"She fell on the sidewalk," Willard muttered as he gently rocked Zelda. "Mr. Kinkle, go to the cafeteria and get some hot chocolate. Maybe that will help her."

"We have hot chocolate?" Harvey asked. He had certainly never had any in the cafeteria.

"It's for emergency purposes only. Now get going!" Willard said as Valerie came in with some clothes in her arms. Willard laid Zelda down on the couch and headed for the door as Sabrina started to undress her aunt with help from the other three women. He just hoped that they would hurry. He didn't want to be away from Zelda for any longer than necessary.


End file.
